1. Field
Embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus equipped with a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image forming apparatus forms an image on a printing medium in accordance with an input signal. Examples of such an image forming apparatus include a printer, a copy machine, a facsimile machine, and a complex machine having the functions of the above-mentioned appliances.
Such an image forming apparatus includes a display to input a command to the image forming apparatus or to output information representing an operation state of the image forming apparatus.
The display requires a pivotal structure to vary an orientation angle of the display in accordance with an arrangement state of the image forming apparatus. However, the pivotal structure is bulky and, as such, inferior space utility is exhibited. Furthermore, the thickness of the display is increased due to the pivotal structure. Otherwise, the display should occupy a large space in the interior of the image forming apparatus, for the pivotal structure.